Historias un poco locas
by ChessTheHedgehog
Summary: Nuestros amigos peludos quieren contarles historias llenas de cosas pitulo 1,Blancanieves:Amy Rose es una erizita muy linda,pero tendrá que lidiar con su madrastra Sally y otros tontos además de un principe egocentrico y unos enanos raros xD.(mal summary)(fic resubido)


**Historias un poco locas**

**Hola como están, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras buscaba inspiración para Rainbow Emerald. En fin, Sonic y sus queridos amigos con mucho gusto nos actuaran varios cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Por cierto, las acciones están escritas entre parentesis,como en el guion de una obra es una compensacion para los FanFics que aun no actualizo y e tardado varios dias lo siento D: sufro de desinspiracion.**

**Shadow:-A qué hora aceptamos?!-**

**Chess:-Cállate!, que de malas ustedes, yo solo seré la narradora.**

**Así es Chess así es, bueno primero presentaremos a los personajes y al título de la historia, luego comenzaremos con las locuras!. Ahora sacare mi libro mágico!.**

**Capítulo 1: Blancarosa (Blancanieves)**

Personajes Principales:

-Bien Amy será Blancarosa, nuestra querida princesa-(Amy aparece con un largo vestido rojo)

-Este vestido no está mal-(Amy sonríe coquetamente)-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-(es encerrada en el libro de cuentos)

-Chess,tú serás la narradora-(Chess aparece con un vestido amarillo y su expresión cambia a una de asco).

-Odio esta cosa!-(Chess es encerrada en el libro)

-De malas!-(pongo cara traviesa)-Sonic es nuestro príncipe!-(Sonic aparece con un traje de príncipe)

-Que!-Tendré que besar a Amy!Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-(es encerrado en el libro.

-Sally, tú serás la malvada reina-(Sally aparece con un vestido negro)

-Porque siempre soy la mala?-(pone ojitos tristes)

-No lo se, ahora entra!-(Sally es encerrada en el libro)

-Los siete enanitos seraaan...Silver, Tails, Cream,Jet,Cheese,Big y Blaze!(los siete se encojen y se visten de enanos, son encerrados en el libro para que no protesten)

-Sé que es raro que haya chicas enanas pero. Nos falta personal

Personajes secundarios

-Bueno Rouge, tú serás la mama de Amy ósea la reina-(Rouge aparece con un vestido cubierto de joyas)

-Me encanta!-(es encerrada en el libro)

-Knuckles,tu serás el cazador!-(Knuckles aparece con traje de cazador, para que no proteste es encerrado de una vez).

-Shadow, es el rey!-(aparece con traje de rey, mallas incluidas, encerrado en el libro para evitar discusiones)

OoOoO

-Bien Chess-Comienza a narrar

-Narración de Chess-

Era verano, las flores soltaban un agradable aroma...

-Oye esto es muy poetico!-(Chess revisa su guion)

-Me vale un pepino!Sigue!

Una reina de nombre Rouge miraba sentada junto a la ventana,miraba las hermosas flores y el resplandor del rosas eran rosas y blancas,sus cortinas eran de reciopelo un anillo de pura esmeralda que lucia en su dedo,las finas esmeraldas creaban reflejos verdes en la ventana,la reina se las quedo mirando y penso:

-Si yo tuviera una erizita rosa como las rosas,roja como el terciopelo,y verde como mis preciosas preciosaaas!-

-Rouge!-(Chess pone sus manos en la cintura).

-Lo siento lo siento...Sigamos

A los pocos dias,la reina tuvo una eriza,que era rosada como las rosas,con labios rojos y piel suave como el terciopelo,ademas de unos preciosos ojos verdes que enamoraban a llamaron Blancarosa,pero de cariño le decian Amy Rose,lamentablemente la reina murio a los pocos dias de nacer su hija.

-Que!-(Rouge protesta)-Yo no quiero morir!-(Sale fuera del libro)

Paso un año,y el rey Shadow se caso con otra nombre era Sally,era muy bonita pero orgullosa y presumida;no podia soportar que alguien fuera mas bella que un espejo magico,siempre que se miraba en el le preguntaba:

-Espejo de esmerada,espejo de ,en esta tierra¿Quien es la mas bella?-

-Reina,tu eres la mas bella de esta tierra-(Sally rie malvadamente)

-Un espejo parlante!¿En serio?-

-Ya ya Sally,no pedi un buzon de sugerencias!-(Pongo cara de maniatica)

Y Sally se ponia muy pero muy feliz,porque sabia que su espejo siempre decia la verdad,y nada mas que la verdad.

Amy iba creciendo y cada vez era mas bonita;cuando cumplio siete años,era mas bella que una Chaos Emerald,mas bella que la mismisima dia,Sally pregunto a su espejo:

-Espejo de esmeralda,espejo de ,en esta tierra¿Quien es la mas bella

-Lo dije de ti,y lo digo de ella:Ahora es Amy Rose mil veces mas bella-(el espejo se rie,Sally lo bota al suelo)

La reina se puso furiosa,se puso morada,se puso verde,se puso anaranjada de la...

-Wow!-(Sonic pone cara de bobo y señala a Sally)-Sally es multicolor!-(Shadow hace face palm)

De la envidia que le dio,cada vez que miraba a Amy se le retorcia el rabia y la envidia no la dejaban dia llamo a su cazador de confianza,Knuckles,y le dijo:

-Llevate a Blancarosa al bosque!.Llevatela y matala!Y traeme sus organos para que yo vea que me has obedecido!Muajajajaja...ja

-Okeeey...(Knuckles pone cara de fastidio,coje a Amy que aparece magicamente y se la lleva al bosque)

Pero cuando Knuckles le iba a clavar su cuchillo...

-No me mates!Porfavor no me mates!(Amy hace como si estuviera llorando)

-Por Dios!Que parezca mas real!(Knuckles se cruza de brazos)

Como el cazador era bueno...

-Pero con muy mal genio

-Callate Silver!(Knuckles esta mas rojo de lo que es)

Como el cazador era bueno decidio dejarla ir

-Pobre niñita!(Knuckles esta realmente fastidiado)-Solo largate!

Sabia que se la comerian las fieras,pero por lo menos no tendria que matarla el;entonces encontro un jabali,lo mato,le saco los organos,se los entrego a la reina.Y esa ardilla tan mala,mando a su cocinero a que los guisara,y...se los comio(Sally pone carita de asco).

Amy Rose,que ya estaba sola en el bosque,le dio mucho y corrio y corrio;hasta que se hizo de noche,pero vio una casita y desidio entrar porque estaba muy cansada.

Todo en la casita era muy pequeño,y estaba bastante una mesa con siete platos y siete copitas,junto a la pared habia siete camitas con sabanas tenia hambre,asi que no se aguanto la tentacion,comio un poco de cada plato y bebio un poco de cada copa,para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba invadiendo propiedad dio sueño,se acosto en cada una de las camas,ninguna era comoda para ella hasta que llego a la septima que era perfecta,se acosto alli y quedo profundamente dormida.

Ya como a las doce de la noche llegaron los dueños de la casa,los siete ena...

-Jaijo!Jaijo!Llegamos de trabajar!Turutututututututu!(Silver cantaba alegremente,Blaze le dió un golpe en la cabeza).

-Estamos haciendo el de los Grimm!No el de disney!.

El enano Silver vio algo raro y dijo:

-¿Quien se ha sentado en mi silla?

Tails dijo:

-¿Quien comio en mi plato?

Cream dijo:

-¿Quien me ha quitado el pan?

Jet dijo:

-¿Quien se a comido mi verdura?aunque ni me gusta asi que me da igual!

Cheese dijo:

-¿Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao?

-No te entendemos nada(Sonic se esconde detras de un arbol esperando su escena)

Big:

-¿Quien uso mi cuchillo?

Blaze:

-¿Quien bebio mi vino?Me iba a embriagar Okno#(pone cara de gatito)

Entonces Silver vio un hoyo en su cama y dijo:  
-¿Quien se acosto en mi cama?

Todos los demas miraron sus camas y dijeron lo mismo,hasta que Blaze miro su cama y vio a su lampara para verla mejor.

-Por Chaos!Es una niñita!

Les dio lastima despertarla,entonces la septima enana durmio con el primer enano,a la mañana siguiente Blancarosa se desperto y se asusto al ver a los enanos,pero como eran amables(o una buena parte de ellos)Silver se le acerco y le dijo:

-¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Blancarosa,pero pueden llamarme Amy Rose.

-¿Quieres vivir con nosotros pequeña?

-Gracias,la verdad esque no tengo a donde ir.

Y asi,Amy se quedo a vivir con los enanos,ellos salian cada mañana a su trabajo,y Amy les arreglaba la casa y les hacia la comida,y cada mañana Cream,con la que mas se habia encariñado le decia:

-Amy,como te quedas sola todo el dia ten cuidado y no abras a nadie¿Entendido?

-Entendido

-Pero ella no es tu madre(Shadow resopló)

Un dia,Sally en su palacio pregunto a su espejo:

-Espejo de esmeralda,espejo de ¿En esta tierra quien es la mas bella?

-Aqui tu eres la mas hermosa,pero en la casa de los enanos es Amy Rose como una diosa

Sally casi se muere de la ira,comprendio que el cazador la habia engañ otra vez en matarla,como ella era una bruja envenenaria una manzana,se vestiria de anciana y se la daria a Amy.

Entonces,llego a la casa de los a la puerta y dijo:

-Vendo manzanas!Ricas y frescas!

-Lo siento no puedo

-Vamos linda,acaso crees que te media y yo me como media

Sally se comio la mitad que no estaba envenenada,y Amy¡Pobre ingenua!.Al primer mordisco cayo al suelo como muerta.

-Bravo preciosa!Rosa como las rosas,roja como el terciopelo,verde como las si yo sere la mas bella!Muajajajajajajaj...ja(Sally pone cara de Wtf!)

Corrio hacia el palacio y pregunto a su espejo:

-Espejo de esmeralda,espejo de ,en esta tierra¿Quien es la mas bella?

-Tu eres la mas bella

La reina estaba muy feliz,ella era la mas bonita y Amy estaba muerta!

Cuando los enanitos llegaron a su casa,se pusieron estaba tirada en el piso,trataron un monton de cosas para reanimarla,pero Amy estaba muerta y bien muerta.

Como no querian enterrarla,con toda la tristeza del mundo,construyeron un ataud de cristal y la pusieron mañana y cada tarde iban a verla,y lloraban su muerte.

Paso mucho,mucho tiempo,Amy seguia dentro del era rosa como las rosas,roja como el terciopelo y verde como las esmeraldas.

Y un buen día un principe de tierras lejanas...

-Si si ya dilo-(Sonic se cruza de brazos).

Bueno el principe Sonic caminaba por allí y vió a Amy en el ataud así que dijo a los enanos:  
-Demen ese ataud porque quiero mat...ejem!Digo demen ese ataud les daré lo que quieran por el(Sonic sigue con expresión seria).

-De malas azulito-(Blaze saca la lengua).

-¡Blaze!-(Yo con cara de haber comido mucha azucar):

-Lo siento lo siento-(Blaze con tono de burla)-No vendemos a Amy ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Pues...(insinua Jet,yo suspiro de frustración).

-Entonces reglenmelo porque yo...¿En serio tengo que decir esto?.(Sonic protesta una vez mas)

-Siii Sonamyyy!-(Chess y Yo decimos al tiempo y los demás nos miran raro).

-Jum...-(Sonic suspira con pesadez)-Porque yo no puedo vivir mas sin ver a esta señ prometo cuidarla bien toda la vida.

A los enanos les dió pena aquel prin...

-Yo no le doy pena a nadie.(Sonic sonrié con orgullo).

-¡Deja de interrumpirme!-(Chess le grita a Sonic con cuchillo en mano y cara de se calla y empieza a temblar un poco).-Y sigue siendo tan genial te quiero muchooo!.(Todos la miran raro).

A los enanos les dió pena el principe así que le regalaron el ataúd con mandó a sus criados a que lo al ir por el bosque los criados tropezaron y con el golpe a Amy se le salió de la boca el pedazo de manzana envenenada.¡Que maravilla!(Chess pone cara de tonta y luego de seria).En cuanto escupió la manzana Amy abrió los ojos ,levantó la tapa del ataud y se levanto.(Thiiis is the empieza a cantar xD).

-Grr no arruines mi momento.(Amy se enoja).

-¿Donde estoy?.

-Estas en serio-(Sonic se interrumpe a si mismo)-Ven a mi palacio y casate quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo.¿En la conozcooo en la historia!?.(Sonic esta bastante fastidiado).

Amy se marchó con Sonic y se casaron pero invitaron también a la malvada reina ...

-¡Sally corre!Es una tra...¡Hum!-(Silver habla pero Chess le mete un guante en la boca).

(N/A:Los finales de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm son macabros para los lo pondré tal como lo leí en el libro).

Cuando la ardilla se estaba probando el vestido pregunto nuevamente a su espejo magico:

-Espejo de esmeralda,espejo de estrella,

dime:en esta tierra ¿Quien es la mas bella?.

-De veras esto me hace ver muy presumida.(Comenta Sally.)

-Reina aqui tu eres la mas hermosa,pero la novia del joven como una rosa.(Dice el espejo con burla y Sally lo tira al suelo y lo pisa.)

-¡Ayy!.

La reina se puso enferma de rabia(ya casi viene el final)No conocía a la novia del principe,pero no creia que fuera mas linda que é a la boda,y al entrar vió a quedo medio muerta de la sorpresa;pero la hermana del principe Sonic tenía preparadas para Sally unas zapatillas de hierro ardiendo y se las pusieron,por mala y Sally empezó a bailar del dolor y tanto bailó que se murió.

(Todos salen del libro).

-Wow que final tan...(Tails estaba muy confundido).

-¡Sonic y yo nos casamos!-(Amy toma a Sonic del cuello y lo estaba sorprendido pero la aparta la toma de la cintura y la vuelve a besar estilo película romantica).

-¿Chicos?-(Shadow alza una ceja).

-Que asco-(Chess saca la lengua y derrepente sus ojos se transforman en corazones)-¡Que tiernoooos!.

-¿Estan respirando?-(Pregunta Sally ya que ellos se siguen besando)

-Yo voy por unas donas-(Silver se va y es seguido por todos menos por Chess y Tails que estan muy impactados y tuvieron que ser arrastrados por Sally.)

-Esto de seguro termina en s...(Dice Knuckles acordandose de Sonic y Amy. pero es callado por mi).

-¡Callate estamos con niños!.(me refiero a Tails y Cream).

-¡Quiero salir del Friend Zone con Wave!.(dice Jet derrepente y hace que todos lo miren con una cara de pícaros menos Tails y Cream que no entendían ni un c***jo)

-Fin-

**Que les pareció?.Ya se el final es algo macabro pero en serio así lo escribieron solo que en Disney le cambian el final pues porque es para niños aunque si me acuerdo en Disney la madrastra tambien muere pero no de una forma tan estupida y este tardare más en actualizarlo ya que me concentrare mas en mis dos Fics principales y por cierto cancele En el amor y la guerra(por ahora)ya que para mi es muy dificil escribir cosas romanticas sin añadirle algo estupido o raro xD.**

**Sayonara(o como se escriba)**

**Su amiga loca:**

**-Sonamyxsiempre *3***


End file.
